


Wounds Will be Healed

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimimari Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Marianne really wants to make Dimitri feel better. Dimimari prompt - Free day, healing
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund
Kudos: 8





	Wounds Will be Healed

Not very long after a gruelling battle. Marianne and Dimitri sit in their quarters, on their bed. Sometimes, even though he's been through all this. He doesn't want the royal doctors to heal him. Marianne wanted to help and this was a way that she could. The first few times, it had been different. 

The battle had ended and Dimitri started to kiss Marianne like he did sometimes. Frantically and filled with adrenaline. It had felt good and she wasn't sure if it'd been a reflex but her hand started glowing. Healing magic flowed through her into him. 

When she asked to do it again, to heal him, he seemed reluctant. Marianne thinks it's because he didn't want her to have to fuss over him. He'd said he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. That she shouldn't worry. Marianne always worried. And she prayed and fought and hoped that soon everything would be ok. That their lives wouldn't always be so blood filled. 

Now, in times like this, they had a routine. 

His wounds weren't life threatening. Little scraps and flesh wounds that in the past, he probably would have ignored. 

Exhausted from her own battle but unable to rest without seeing this through, Marianne lifts his shirt and gets to work. Ghosting her hand over the wounds. Skin set aglow from the white magic. Wiping the blood with a cloth.

She sat next to him, as close as she could while still trying to heal him. not one for eye contact but especially now when she felt she could cry.   
This, Dimitri's wounds, weren't the worst they'd ever been. Her magic poured out of her as she lightly traced some of the scars from older battles. One day those battles would end. Hopefully one day soon.

She wanted to be there, as hard as it was to see him covered in blood and cuts that he seemed to pay no mind too. She wanted to be there for him. People needed light in the terrible darkness of war. In the darkness of one's thoughts. Marianne knew that not all battles took place on the battlefield. Some injuries weren't ones caused with a blade or an axe. Just as some wounds weren't physical.   
She wanted to help him through it all. 

If she could use her power to heal then she would. 

Dimitri leaned into her as she worked. His eye closed in a mixture of contentment and pain.

She doesn't know what to say exactly. Neither of them did in times after a battle. Marianne is naturally quiet and Dimitri spends a lot of time lost in his own thoughts.   
It was peaceful in a way. Surviving and being happy that you survived. Having someone to come back too.

" The wounds look like they've sealed. Does it still hurt?"

"No. Thank you, Marianne. It always feels better when you do this."

" I wish that you didn't have to get hurt, Dimitri." It goes without saying.

Dimitri sighs and pulls down his shirt. " I'm happy to have you." He says pulling her closer. 

She doesn't know how long this war will last. She can only hope and pray that it will end soon. That she can always be by Dimitri's side. That they'll be able to heal each other in the darkness and uncertainty. 

" I don't know what I've done to desire you," he says reaching out and touching her. " I don't think that I do." 

The light in Marianne's hand fades and the concentration in her eyes dims. Her expression softens and she nuzzles into Dimitri's side and kisses his cheek.

" There isn't anyone in this world that I love more than you, Dimitri." She feels sort of shy saying it but the truth feels good on her lips. Everytime she says his name it feels like her heart will burst out of her chest. When he looks at her with love in his eye like that she thinks that it might. 

Dimitri returns her kiss in a surprisingly gentle manner on her lips. " You are sure that you're alright, my love?" 

Marianne nods and the healing magic must really be kicking in because his kisses are rougher now. Fighting, healing, kissing and probably more. Dimitri's hands roam hungrily under her clothes. Love and lust intermingling. She doubts she'll be getting very much sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimimari week! (: Thanks for reading!  
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
